PULAKAUMAKA  Obsesión
by Yvarlcris
Summary: Pocas veces tenemos la oportunidad de comprobar el efecto que tienen nuestras acciones en las vidas de la gente que nos rodea. Bromance intenso.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, ahí va otra historia, pendiente de categoría prácticamente porque aún no está acabada del todo y no sé si será slash o no (todo depende de Steve y Danny, que orbitan uno alrededor del otro sin dejarme mucho a mí para hacer... y eso que soy la que escribo. No deberían tener una personalidad tan fuerte... ¿Cómo hacen los de la CBS para no caer en la tentación?), tampoco tengo muy claro de si alcanza la categoría de "angst" o no, eso lo veré según los reviews que vayáis dejando.

Muchas gracias de antemano a todo el que se pase a leer y mención especial a mi asesora **Mcflurryta** y a mi musa **CellyLs**, a quien adoro con toda mi alma

Por supuesto debo mencionar que la serie no me pertenece, ni los personajes, si no los tendría encerrados en una habitación hasta que se dejasen de tonterías...

Tampoco saco beneficio alguno, salvo el placer de escribir sobre unos personajes tan maravillosos

* * *

><p>A Ron siempre se le había considerado una persona extraña. Apenas hablaba con nadie y cualquier movimiento suyo era nervioso. Tal vez, si alguien se hubiese preguntado por su vida alguna vez, hubiese comprendido un poco su comportamiento. Una madre alcohólica que encontraba cualquier excusa para repetirle que no le quería, que jamás lo había querido y que sólo daba problemas. Un padre que casi nunca estaba y que, cuando lo hacía, le daba unas tremendas palizas… unos abuelos que se desentendieron completamente de él… el niño jamás había conocido a nadie que realmente se preocupase por él, y esto había hecho que se aislase frecuentemente en su pequeño mundo, donde sus amigos imaginarios sí le querían.<p>

Como estas cosas siempre van así, el hecho de que sus muros fuesen impenetrables hacía que nadie quisiese acercarse al "_chico raro de ahí_", aumentando su sensación de soledad. En sus años escolares y universitarios, los demás sólo se habían fijado en Ron para convertirle en la perfecta víctima de sus burlas y abusos.

Se refugiaba en los estudios, y era un muchacho inteligente, pero, el sentirse despreciado por los demás podía más que su vocación, y esto, sumado a la absoluta carencia de medios económicos para costearse los estudios, habían hecho que abandonase la carrera antes de terminarla.

Pudo haber sido un gran físico, pero en lugar de eso, se encontraba sirviendo cafés en la esquina de la calle Alakea con el boulevard de Ala Mohana, donde, nuevamente, nadie le prestaba atención.

Hasta aquel día, en que todo cambió.

* * *

><p>Decir que aquella era la primera vez que se fijaba en él sería mentir, lo cierto es que nadie podía evitar fijarse en alguien que lleva una corbata en Hawaii. Además, ese hombre siempre tenía una sonrisa amable cuando se dirigía a él, y solía decir alguna frase divertida, como, <em>"¿Verdad que es un bonito día? Nadie debería estropearlo intentando arrojar a un sospechoso desde una azotea"<em>, antes de salir con su café, sus malasadas y silbando una canción. Ron siempre hacía lo imposible para ser él quien lo atendiese, porque esa sonrisa le hacía sentir especial, por una vez en la vida alguien le veía y no era para reírse de él o insultarle.

Aquel día estaba siendo más parsimonioso que de costumbre, había visto al rubio entrar y calculó mentalmente el tiempo que le llevaría a sus compañeros atender a la gente que faltaba para poder llegar a él. Por eso estaba tomándoselo con mucha calma, haciendo sus precisos cálculos matemáticos. Aquello se le daba bien. Uno de los clientes había empezado a quejarse en voz alta.

-¡Maldito idiota! ¿Quieres mover tu estúpido culo y aligerar?

Le siguió una larga retahíla de insultos a los que Ron no hizo caso, a fin de cuentas, a eso era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

A lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a lo que ocurrió después. El rubio había fruncido el ceño, mucho, y se dirigió al hombre de los insultos.

-¿Algún problema?

-No es asunto suyo.

-Bueno, realmente sí lo es- dijo moviendo su chaqueta para que se viera la placa que llevaba colgada del cinturón-. "Proteger y servir", ya sabe. Así que, si tiene algún problema, no tiene usted más que comunicármelo.-se ofreció con una sonrisa fingida.

-Es ese idiota, no sé qué hace trabajando aquí.

-¿Se está metiendo con usted?

-No, es sólo que va muy despacio.

-Bueno… en eso no puedo ayudarle… no hay nada que garantice que le vayan a atender rápido.

El cliente que estaba delante del hombre, se fue.

-Buff, por fin, no tendré que esperar a que me atienda el imbécil…-masculló dando un paso adelante.

-Sin embargo… -continuó el policía-, usted ha provocado una alteración del orden, gritando como un energúmeno…

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Alteración del orden? ¿De qué orden?

-Del mío, no me gusta empezar la mañana con alguien gritando, de hecho, _soy yo_ el que grita por las mañanas… no aquí, claro, sólo al animal de bellota con el que trabajo… pero oírle a usted ha alterado mi equilibrio interno, supongo que podría tomármelo como una especie de agresión a la paz mental de un agente del orden… sí, y creo que, por eso, usted debería ir al final de la cola, _ahora mismo._

Intentó poner una mirada como las que solía poner su compañero, pero estaba seguro que no había conseguido nada más que parecer una vieja maestra de escuela de señoritas. Sin embargo, el hombre le miraba, atónito.

-No es necesario- gritó Ron, que ya había despachado a su cliente-, pase por aquí, agente.

El policía le obsequió con una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

-Si quieres, puedo hacerle pasar unas horas en el calabozo- dijo con un guiño acompañado de una leve inclinación de la cabeza para ver bien el nombre del empleado-, Ron.

Ron sonrió con timidez y tartamudeó unas palabras de agradecimiento mientras le servía el café para llevar.

* * *

><p>-¡Todavía no puedo creerme que lo hayas hecho!-los clientes giraron las cabezas al ver entrar a dos hombres, uno de los cuales agitaba los brazos enfatizando sus palabras.- No. No sonrías así. No te estoy piropeando. En absoluto. Estás loco ¡No te puedes descolgar de un rascacielos y entrar en una oficina por la ventana como si se tratase de una maldita película de Tom Cruise! En las películas no sale el que luego tiene que cubrir los informes, ni la bronca del gobernador, ni la amenaza de que, la próxima vez, el dinero de la reparación va a salir de nuestros sueldos… La gente no paga impuestos para que vayas por ahí rompiendo cosas. Cuantos más informes cubro, más convencido estoy de que sale más barato dejar a los criminales pulular libremente por ahí.<p>

-Sabes que no nos habrían atendido. Tú mismo sugeriste…

-Ah, no, nada de eso- Danny tomó asiento y saludó a Ron con la cabeza. Era la primera vez que se sentaba a tomar el café allí, y era la primera vez que no iba solo.-Escúchame bien, Mcgarrett, yo sólo dije que odiaba los edificios administrativos, que nos iban a tener de ventanilla en ventanilla como dos idiotas toda la mañana y que la secretaria del jefe, que por cierto era nuestro sospechoso, nos iba a decir que el señor presidente no nos podía atender.

-Dijiste que íbamos a tener que entrar por la fuerza

-Por la fuerza, Steven, por la fuerza, no por la ventana.

-Bueno, era culpable y conseguimos pillarle antes de que escapase…

-Antes de que escapase- repitió Danny-¿Cómo iba a escapar, si un SEAL le aterrizó encima?

-No podíamos arriesgarnos.

-Estás loco.

Steve aprovechó que su compañero había reducido el tamaño de sus frases para cambiar de tema.

-¿Has encontrado la foto?

-No, es extraño, la llevaba conmigo y, de pronto, no estaba. Últimamente estoy perdiendo un montón de cosas… Es culpa tuya.

-¿Cómo va a ser culpa mía que te haya desaparecido una foto tuya con Grace? ¿O los gemelos de tu traje? ¿O el bolígrafo que te regaló tu antiguo compañero de Jersey? ¿O la postal?

-Podría creer que has cogido mi postal de New Jersey para quemarla sin miedo a estar equivocado. Pero cuando digo que es tu culpa me refiero a que, con todos los años de vida que me arrebatas cada vez que haces una de tus locuras, estoy experimentando un caso claro de pérdida de memoria.

Ron carraspeó y puso una humeante taza de café y una malasada delante del detective de Jersey. Miró a Steve.

-Disculpe…-dijo con timidez pero clavando una fría mirada en el SEAL- No sabía qué iba a tomar usted.

-Ah, Ron, muchas gracias- Danny sonrió al ver su bollito- este es Steve. Steve, éste es Ron, el responsable de las malasadas que siempre me ponen de buen humor.

Steve hizo un gesto a modo de saludo y pidió un té.

-Volviendo al tema, porque tus maniobras de distracción del ejército…

-…Marina…- la respuesta era casi automática.

-…Lo que sea… no funcionan para desviar mi atención.

Steve sonrió recordando algo que había hecho esa mañana.

-Aquella no fue una maniobra…- Danny hundió felizmente un trozo de dulce en su café mientras interpretaba la sonrisa de su amigo a la perfección-, aún no comprendo cómo demonios hiciste para que me despistase de tal forma. Te pierdo de vista un segundo y apareces atravesando la ventana de la oficina de un importante hombre de negocios.

-Era culpable.

-En ese momento era el sospechoso, nada más. ¿Sabes que la unidad de Emergencias nos tiene miedo? ¿Sabes que en el hospital hay apuestas sobre cuántos puntos te van a poner ese día? ¿Sabes lo mucho que me asustaste cuando apareciste cubierto de sangre?

-Sólo me hice algunos arañazos con los cristales.

-En ese momento sólo vi a mi compañero pareciéndose a algún personaje de Saw.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.

-_Urbach-Wiethe_- dijo Danny de pronto. Steve levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta- Es una enfermedad, afecta a la amígdala y suprime la sensación del miedo. Lo leí en una revista mientras esperaba en la consulta del dentista de Grace. Me acordé de ti. Es posible que sufras esa enfermedad, ¿no tienes miedo a nada, verdad?

El SEAL se encogió de hombros mientras Ron le servía el té.


	2. Chapter 2

Millones de gracias a quienes han leído, comentado y/o puesto alertas. Espero que el resto fic sea de vuestro agrado!

**lea1-santome**, **eminahinata**, gracias por vuestros comentarios ;-)

**Mcflurryta**, gracias por tu paciencia.

**CellyLS**, gracias por animarme a escribir... eres mi musa y mi motivo para seguir.

* * *

><p>Se podría decir considerar aquella como una mañana tranquila. Demasiado tranquila, en opinión del capitán Mcgarrett, que estaba tan aburrido que incluso se dejó arrastrar de nuevo a la cafetería por su compañero. Habían pasado varias horas cubriendo informes… bueno, para ser más sinceros habría que decir que Danny cubría informes mientras su jefe, apoyado en la pared, observaba su trabajo, haciendo algún apunte de vez en cuando.<p>

-"_¿Desafortunado tropiezo que acabó con el sospechoso en el agua?"_- citó inclinándose sobre su amigo para leer mejor la pantalla-. No, Danny, lo empujé yo, no tropecé con nada.

-¿Y se lo vas a explicar al gobernador? A mí me pareció que habías tropezado.-Añadió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. Chin, desde la puerta, miró a Steve con una sonrisa.

-"_¿Una bala perdida atravesó el cristal?"_ Disparé a propósito para distraer a los traficantes.

-Y a un montón de transeúntes ajenos al problema que tuvieron que correr para resguardarse de la lluvia de cristales… No me lo recuerdes.

-Danny… eso no fue así.

-¡Pues ya me dirás tú cómo se escribe "El capitán Mcgarrett se subió al techo del Camaro, saltó al camión en marcha y dejó inconsciente al conductor haciendo que el vehículo se moviese sin control por la autopista hasta que el mismo capitán logró sentarse al volante" sin que suene a que se han puesto en peligro un montón de vidas! Empezando por la tuya y la mía. No creas que es fácil intentar mantener alejados al resto de los coches de un camión descontrolado cuando estás a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

-Exageras…

-¿Qué exagero, dices?- el policía se levantó-. ¿Sabes qué? Nos vamos a tomar un descanso… bueno, me lo voy a tomar yo porque ¿Qué has hecho tú mientras yo cubría esto? Nada, absolutamente nada a parte de interrumpir continuamente… Chin, no mires así a Steve, es de mí de quien deberías tener lástima.

Y por eso ahora Steve estaba haciendo cola en la cafetería con un detective Williams feliz porque "_Hoy tienen esos pastelitos de chocolate"_. Al SEAL le divertía aquella extraña pasión de su amigo por la comida… por toda la comida que no era sana, especialmente por el dulce.

-Supongo que deberíamos llevarles algo a Kono y Chin… aunque no estoy muy seguro de que Chin se lo merezca…- el aroma de los pasteles parecía haber afectado al humor del policía, que ahora estaba sonriendo alegremente mientras hablaba con el supuesto origen de su anterior enfado. Ron saludó desde detrás de la barra y comenzó a hacer sus cálculos.

-¿Es cosa mía o tu amigo se toma su tiempo?- el Capitán se había girado de modo que estaba de espaldas a la barra. Danny se encogió de hombros.

-No es mal tipo, algo me dice que su vida no ha sido fácil. La primera vez que le di los buenos días se quedó mirándome como si nadie le hubiese dicho eso nunca.

Steve sonrió, ése era Daniel Williams, el que siempre está pendiente de los demás, a quién le resulta fácil ponerse en modo paternal y que siempre sabe cómo hacer que la gente se sienta bien. Y él lo sabía de buena tinta, a él lo había rescatado de su infierno personal… A pesar de sus frecuentes discusiones, ambos sabían que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro, y eso era reconfortante.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-preguntó el detective señalándose a sí mismo

-¿Cómo dices?

-Te has quedado ahí, mirándome con esa tonta sonrisa tuya… y, o estás a punto de sacar el arma para desalojar el lugar y que te atiendan antes, o estás viendo a un gatito jugar con su reflejo en un espejo. Espera, ¿con quién estoy hablando? ¿Gatitos?, no, lo más probable es que ahí fuera haya un terrorista y estés a punto de ponerte en modo Rambo.

-No hay gatitos, ni terroristas, ni voy a sacar el arma, Danno- rió su jefe apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo-, sólo estaba pensando en algo.

Cuando el SEAL se giró de nuevo, algo no le gustó en la mirada del camarero, pero, cuando se lo iba a comentar a su compañero, un extraño movimiento de algunos de los clientes captó su atención.

-¡Esto es un atraco!- gritó de pronto un hombre encapuchado, disparó al aire y los clientes comenzaron a gritar y a correr en todas direcciones.

-¿En serio?- dijo Danny con voz cansada-, ¿tenían que hacerlo el día que hay los pastelitos de chocolate?

Los atracadores consideraron que no habían impuesto la autoridad suficiente, sobre todo por los dos hombres que aún permanecían de pie en el centro de la estancia. Por ello, decidieron disparar al aire de nuevo. La reacción volvió a ser inesperada.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡No! ¡Me lo puedo! ¡Creer!- el rubio estalló ante la divertida mirada de su amigo.

Cinco hombres encapuchados se miraron sin comprender.

-¿Veis a este hombre de aquí?- un muy enfadado Danny señalaba al moreno- ¿Lo veis bien? Él es Steve Mcgarrett, seguro que habéis oído hablar de él. ¿Miráis al cielo? Sí que es mala suerte, sí, venir a atracar el día que el loco SEAL líder del 5.0 está aquí, ¿eh? Y ¿Sabéis lo que es también una suerte terrible? Que este hombre puede dejaros inconscientes antes de que podáis pensar en cómo os llamáis, y que el único que puede convencerlo de no hacerlo soy yo… y no me apetece. Y… ¿Queréis saber por qué no me apetece? ¡PORQUE ACABÁIS DE DISPARARLE A _ESA VIDRIERA_ Y HABÉIS LLENADO LOS PASTELITOS DE CHOCOLATE DE CRISTALES! ¡Maldita sea!

Sin necesidad de palabras, los atracadores salieron atropelladamente por la puerta de atrás… para quedar prácticamente atrapados en un callejón. Por suerte había un almacén abandonado, se metieron allí seguidos de un SEAL y de un furibundo expolicía de New Jersey a quien acababan de dejar sin dulce.

-¡Por aquí!- Steve señaló la entrada.

-¡Espera!, ¡espera! Hay que llamar a los refuerzos- Danny había conseguido recuperar el control de sí mismo tras el estallido de furia anterior.

-Pero Danno…- la expresión de Steve podría competir con la de Grace en aquellos días en los que intentaba convencer a su padre de que era "_absolutamente necesario que Barbie tenga un caballito…"- _Han estropeado los pastelitos de chocolate- Sí, el SEAL no era tonto y sabía aprovechar los momentos de debilidad de su amigo, pero éste ya se había enfrentado con éxito a su hija de ocho años, el moreno no tenía ninguna posibilidad, así que se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Están asustados y van armados, no es una combinación buena… Ya me las he visto en situaciones similares, Steve, no suelen acabar bien.

-Pero esta vez estoy yo aquí- le aseguró el alto antes de lanzarse al interior del edificio. El policía resopló y se dispuso a seguirle, rezando para que alguien de la cafetería tuviese un momento de inspiración y llamase a la policía.

Estaba completamente oscuro. Danny opinaba que el mundo tenía demasiados almacenes abandonados, tal vez era hora de convencer al gobernador de que eran una especie de imán para los malhechores y que lo mejor sería derribarlos o hacer algo útil con ellos. Delante de él se adivinaba la silueta de Steve, que se movía con sigilo. Uno de los atracadores abrió fuego.

-¡Eh!- gritó Steve poniéndose a cubierto- ¡No se ve nada! No querrás arriesgarte a herir a alguno de tus compañeros, ¿verdad? ¡Deja de disparar!

-La psicología no va a funcionar- las palabras del rubio quedaron ahogadas por una nueva ola de disparos-, ¿lo ves? No van a razonar.

-Calla y cúbreme.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tú cúbreme.

-Intenta no matarlos, pobrecitos- suspiró su compañero antes de asomarse y comenzar a disparar en cuanto su amigo se desplazaba al otro lado del pasillo. Uno de los atracadores se acercó a Steve por la espalda y el SEAL tuvo suerte de que Danny estuviese atento y le disparase en una pierna. El moreno le dirigió una mirada de gratitud y se dirigió hacia otro pasillo mientras el rubio esposaba al hombre y le decía que _dejase de quejarse como una niña, que sólo era un rasguño._

Otro de los atracadores se asomó al tiempo que la silueta de otro hombre aparecía en la puerta del almacén.

-¿Qué diablos hace este aquí?- murmuró el policía mientras corría hacia él para apartarlo de la trayectoria de la bala que acababa de ser disparada.

* * *

><p>Steve había logrado dejar inconscientes a tres atracadores, los tiros habían cesado, con lo que dedujo que la situación estaba bajo control. Se dirigía a la puerta cuando encontró a uno de los atracadores quejándose de que le dolía el brazo. Era obvio que Danny lo había desarmado de un disparo, pero no lo había esposado. Al SEAL le sorprendió, aquello no era propio de su amigo… en ese momento llegó el resto del equipo. Los recién llegados condujeron a los atracadores esposados hacia los coches mientras Steve seguía examinando al que tenía ante él.<p>

-¿Ocurre algo, Steve?- la voz de Chin, que había regresado, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Me sorprende que Danny haya dejado a este sin atar, si lo hubiese hecho yo, tendría que escucharlo durante horas- y, de pronto, el Capitán se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba muy silencioso, es decir, estaban los quejidos de los atracadores, y los ruidos de la policía… pero nadie estaba allí diciéndole nada acerca de no llamar refuerzos antes de entrar en un oscuro almacén… Una expresión de alarma cruzó su rostro-¿Dónde está Danny?

Chin miró a su alrededor, confuso.

-¿Alguien puede encender una luz?- gritó.

Cuando por fin el lugar estuvo algo más iluminado, comenzaron la búsqueda. Fue Kono quien encontró algo, cerca del lugar en dónde estaba el atracador sin esposar.

-Deberíais venir aquí- dijo. Steve miró el suelo, hipnotizado, antes de dejarse caer de rodillas ante lo que parecía un charco de sangre. No había ni rastro de su amigo.

-No…no… no…- repetía el SEAL.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar!

**Chaneta, lea1-santome**, **eminahinata**, gracias por vuestros comentarios

**Mcflurryta**, gracias por tus emails

**CellyLS**, gracias por ser tú, por animarme y por esos reviews maravillosos que dejas en mis historias

* * *

><p>No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que ya no estaba en el almacén. Para empezar, el suelo allí era mucho más duro y frío. Además, no se oía el ruido de Mcgarrett luchando con los atracadores. Estaba en una cama, pero aquella no era una cama de hospital. Los hospitales olían a antisépticos, medicamentos, y cosas así…<p>

No es que le gustasen los hospitales, de hecho los odiaba con toda su alma, pero ahora mismo debería estar en uno. Si mal no recordaba, uno de los atracadores había disparado contra el recién llegado y él había recibido el impacto de la bala al intentar salvar al hombre. Recordaba también haber desarmado al atracador disparándole en el brazo y tratar desesperadamente de frenar la hemorragia. Además, y por si los recuerdos no fuesen suficientes, le dolía terriblemente el costado izquierdo.

Si estaba en una cama que no era la del hospital, sólo podía estar en la de su amigo… pero, a pesar de que Mcgarrett era un loco, no se le ocurriría dejar a un herido sin asistencia sanitaria.

"_Muy bien, detective Williams_", se dijo, "_es hora de que abras los ojos y descubras dónde demonios estás_".

* * *

><p>-Se lo vas a decir tú- dijo Kono. Y su mirada indicaba que no había discusión posible.<p>

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Lori.

-Porque eres la nueva. Las tareas delicadas siempre las hacen los nuevos- contestó la morena parafraseando a Danny a su manera.

-Pero es que…- la protesta de la mujer quedó ahogada por el sonido de un molesto Steve siendo arrastrado por un paciente Chin.

-No puede decir lo que no sabe, Steve, cálmate.

-¿Que me calme? ¿Que me calme? ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si el único testigo que tenemos es un estúpido atracador de pacotilla con una herida de bala que asegura que no vio nada?

-A lo mejor es que no vio nada- le contestó Chin sin perder la calma-. Tú estabas allí y pudiste comprobar de primera mano lo oscuro que estaba. Ni siquiera pudo recuperar su arma después de que Danny lo desarmase y bien viste que la tenía bastante cerca… No tenías que retorcerle el brazo herido.

Las chicas de la unidad hicieron una mueca de dolor.

-Por lo que intuyo, no habéis sacado nada en claro del atracador.- comentó Lori.

-Su nombre es Jason Makani- informó Chin-. Dice que vio aparecer a un hombre en la puerta del almacén y disparó. Danny intentó apartar al hombre de la trayectoria de la bala y los dos desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Después nuestro _haole _ reapareció y le disparó en el brazo. Como no era capaz de ver en dónde había caído su arma, se acurrucó en un rincón hasta que Steve lo encontró. No dejaba de lloriquear diciendo que aquello había sido una mala idea. Que él ya había dicho que iba a salir mal…

-Los atracadores no parecen tener nada que ver- dijo Kono-. Ni siquiera tenían antecedentes, sólo eran una pandilla de adolescentes que pensaron que sería divertido atracar la pastelería y sacar un poco de dinero.

-¿Habéis conseguido señal GPS del móvil de Danny?- preguntó Chin

Su prima sacudió la cabeza.

-Desconectado.

-¿Y la sangre? ¿Se ha identificado ya?- quiso saber Steve. Kono y Lori se miraron, incómodas- ¿Chicas?- No hizo falta que respondiesen, por la expresión de las mujeres, el SEAL supo a quién pertenecía-. Danny…

Sintió cómo su estómago se encogía y comenzó a faltarle el aire. En algún lugar estaba su amigo, herido. Y ellos, la unidad de élite del gobernador, no tenían ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba.

-¿Crees que el recién llegado se lo ha llevado?- preguntó Chin.

-No puede haber sido de otro modo.

-Tal vez lo haya llevado a un hospital- dijo Lori a la desesperada.

-Ya he comprobado todos los hospitales de la isla. No hay nadie que encaje con la descripción- informó la morena.

El Capitán de fragata caminó hacia su despacho y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Lori hizo ademán de ir tras él, pero Chin la detuvo.

-Déjalo solo.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien, muchacho, muy bien- se dijo Danny apretando los dientes al darse cuenta de que, al intentar incorporarse, había hecho un movimiento brusco que había provocado un terrible dolor en la zona herida. Notaba cómo las vendas se iban empapando en sangre de nuevo. Aquello no pintaba bien, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero sí sabía que necesitaba ir al hospital urgentemente.<p>

Estaba en una habitación que le resultaba completamente ajena. Quien le había llevado hasta allí, se había tomado la molestia de vendarle la herida, así que no debía ser un enemigo.

Apretando la herida con fuerza, se puso en pie. Cerró los ojos cuando la habitación comenzó a girar a su alrededor y respiró todo lo profundamente que pudo sin hacerse más daño. Caminó hacia la silla en la que estaba su ropa, sí, porque, además de herido y perdido, estaba en _su maldita ropa interior._

Definitivamente, tampoco era un amigo quienquiera que le hubiese metido en esa casa. Se había llevado su arma y la batería de su móvil. Danny suspiró. Si él fuese Mcgarrett, seguro que ya estaría saltando por la ventana y probablemente se hubiese autosacado la bala- algo le decía que aún estaba allí- como si se tratase de una jodida película de Sylvester Stallone. Pero él era sólo Daniel Williams y en esos momentos se sentía demasiado débil y mareado como para dar un paso más. Se tambaleó al intentar girarse cuando oyó abrirse la puerta y unos pasos que se acercaban a él. Unos brazos detuvieron su caída y el detective sólo pudo mirar con sorpresa a quien le sostenía antes de perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

-No debiste haberte levantado. Fíjate, ya estás sangrando otra vez…- dijo una voz con suavidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, vamos con los agradecimientos, a todos los que os pasáis a leer, tanto si comentáis como si no, a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios, **ana, Chaneta, lea1-santome**, **eminahinata**, millones de gracias por comentar, hacéis que me apetezca publicar más pronto, en serio.

Y como siempre, millones de gracias a mis queridísimas **bekadekerry y ****Mcflurryta**, que me hacen de betareaders y de asesoras en mis múltiples versiones del fic, por ayudarme a escoger una opción entre las demás. Y cómo no a mi adorada **CellyLS**, sin ella no creo que hubiese regresado al mundo del fanfic, así que si os gusta lo que escribo se lo tenéis que agradecer a ella.

Basta de rollos, ahí va el siguiente capítulo, es cortito, pero espero que podáis perdonarme, todo sea en favor de la intriga...

* * *

><p>Se dijo a sí mismo que debía centrarse, no dejar que aquello le superase. Ya había perdido a demasiada gente, no podía fallar esta vez. Estar ahí sentado, ahogándose en sus propios sentimientos de impotencia y culpa, no iba a servir de nada a su amigo. Al contrario, aquello estaba impidiéndole dar con él. No conocía la gravedad del estado de Danny, pero había bastante sangre allí. Si el rubio había continuado sangrando de esa forma…<p>

Sintiendo que le faltaba el aire de nuevo, Steve enterró la cabeza entre sus manos…el rubio llevaba dos horas desaparecido, y sólo le quedaba rezar para que no estuviese completamente desangrado a esas alturas. Dejó escapar un gemido, tenía que apartar esos pensamientos de su mente lo antes posible o acabarían con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Unos suaves golpes le hicieron levantar la vista.

-Te he traído un trozo de pizza. Seguiremos la búsqueda mientras comemos.

-No tengo hambre…- contestó el SEAL siguiendo con la mirada a Chin, quien hacía caso omiso a sus palabras y le ponía la comida delante.

-Ahí la tienes, para cuando quieras comer.- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada compasiva. No hacían falta palabras, todos sabían que el vínculo entre el policía de Jersey y el Marine era muy fuerte, pero los demás también se preocupaban por su _haole._

Por fin el SEAL reaccionó, no podía permitir que la desesperación lo venciese. Se levantó y cogió la pizza.

-Hay que encontrar a Danny- dijo saliendo de la oficina. Chin sonrió contento de que Mcgarrett hubiese regresado por fin- ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?

-Poco- informó el teniente-, Kono ha recogido las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad situadas en el callejón y las estábamos revisando.

Steve asintió agradeciendo que esa gente formase parte de su equipo.

-En una de las cámaras se os veía entrar en el almacén sobre las 11:30, teniendo en cuenta que nosotros llegamos a las 12, hemos tenido que revisar un corto período de tiempo, lo cual ha facilitado bastante las cosas- informó Kono.

-¿Ha habido suerte?

La morena sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Y del recién llegado? ¿Tenemos alguna imagen?

Chin envió una serie de imágenes a las pantallas desde la mesa multimedia. Lo único que se podía ver era la espalda de un hombre de complexión normal, ni muy alto, ni muy bajo. Ni muy gordo, ni muy delgado. Llevaba una sudadera azul y la capucha cubría su cabeza. Era imposible saber si era rubio o moreno y en ninguna de las imágenes se podía distinguir un solo rasgo facial.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó el Capitán de Fragata entre dientes.

-Nuestro hombre parecía conocer bien la disposición de las cámaras. Es meticuloso y se ha ocultado de todas sin cometer ningún error- continuó el teniente.

-¿Se le ve salir?

Kono negó con la cabeza

-Tiene que haber otra salida que no hemos visto, es imposible que se llevase a Danny sin que éste armase jaleo, a fin de cuentas, hablamos de Danny- añadió con una sonrisa-, y, si estaba inconsciente, no es fácil pasar desapercibido si vas cargando con otra persona…

* * *

><p>Volvió a despertarse en la cama, con una angustiosa sensación de <em>dejà-vu. <em>Por si fuese poco, notaba cómo su costado dolía cada vez más y estaba seguro de que la herida se había hinchado por la tirantez que notaba a su alrededor. Seguramente acabaría infectándose… lo que le faltaba. Soltó un suspiro y, de pronto, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado en la cama y le levantaba la cabeza con delicadeza. Una toalla apareció ante sus ojos. Alguien le pasó la toalla por los labios, estaba húmeda.

-No puedo darte de beber, tienes que estar tranquilo. Has perdido mucha sangre- la voz era suave. Danny no se volvió hacia la persona que le sujetaba, estaba demasiado mareado y confuso como para hacer nada, así que obedeció.

-¿Dónde estoy…?- preguntó haciendo un gran esfuerzo cuando la toalla desapareció.

-Shhh… todo a su tiempo. Estás a salvo, nadie te hará daño ya.

* * *

><p>-No puedo entender por qué no hay más rastros de sangre- decía Howard Nomoa, miembro del Departamento de Policía de Honolulu.<p>

-Posiblemente cubrieron la herida- le contestó Lori.

-Ya, pero debería haber alguna gota dispersa- Howard acababa de salir de la academia y se abstuvo de añadir que, en CSI, siempre había gotas de proyección y cosas de esas que hacían más fácil el trabajo de la policía… A lo mejor aquel secuestrador también veía CSI, y por eso tomaba precauciones extra.

-Las demás salidas del almacén están demasiado lejos de la zona en la que desapareció Danny- Chin se detuvo junto a Steve y ambos contemplaban el charco de sangre, buscando en él algún tipo de respuesta. El Capitán asintió de forma apenas perceptible.

-Tiene que haber algo por aquí cerca- dijo.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno... no sé si mis fieles lectores lo siguen siendo o no, pero, de todas formas, gracias a los que han dejado algún review o simplemente ha pasado por aquí y leído.

Mención como siempre a **ana, Chaneta, lea1-santome**, **eminahinata y Mcflurryta**

Y, por supuesto, a mi querida madrina en Fanfiction, **CellyLS**...

* * *

><p>Steve no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver ante él la destrozada vitrina en donde habían estado los pasteles que su compañero tenía previsto comer hacía unas horas. Si hubiese pedido refuerzos… si no hubiese entrado en aquel almacén… si no hubiese desquiciado tanto a su amigo en lo oficina… No podía dejar de pensar que, de algún modo u otro, todo aquello había ocurrido por su culpa. Danny se lo había dicho, <strong><em>"Ya me las he visto en situaciones similares, Steve, no suelen acabar bien<em>**" había dicho. Y él… él simplemente había respondido "**_Pero esta vez estoy yo aquí"_**... ¡Maldito fuese él y su exceso de confianza!

-Steve- la mano de Lori se posó en su brazo-, ¿va todo bien?

-Sí… claro…

El SEAL sacó de su bolsillo la foto que habían conseguido de las imágenes de las cámaras y preguntó a los dependientes de la cafetería. Habían decidido hablar con ellos ya que estaban allí. Kono y Chin habían vuelto al cuartel general, donde habían citado al resto de los testigos de aquel fallido intento de atraco.

-Hola, Ron- el dependiente no levantó la vista de la bandeja que estaba limpiando. El Capitán puso la foto donde el hombre pudiese verla y continuó hablando-. Me preguntaba si esta mañana habías visto a este hombre por aquí.

-No se aprecia mucho- por fin levantó la vista- ¿No ha venido el detective Williams?- quiso saber inclinándose para ver detrás del moreno.

-Verás, creemos que el hombre de la foto se lo ha llevado. Pero no sabemos nada sobre él. ¿Has visto a alguien con una sudadera igual que esta hoy?

Ron sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Lo siento- dijo con frialdad antes de regresar a su tarea. Steve hizo una señal con la cabeza a Lori y ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida- ¡Señor!- la voz del dependiente les hizo detenerse- Espero que lo encuentren pronto.

-Yo también- susurró el SEAL en voz muy suave antes de despedirse con un gesto.

-Vaya un tipo más raro- comentó la agente parece que es demasiado retraído… y esa forma de moverse, tan encogido y manteniendo la distancia con la gente… tal vez haya tenido una infancia difícil.

-Eso dijo Danny.

-¿También hace perfiles?

El Marine le dirigió una dura mirada.

-Lleva muchos años siendo un buen policía, detecta esas cosas. Además, se preocupa por la gente, tanto que sabía que a ese hombre de ahí no le habían sonreído mucho en su vida y, en lugar de tacharlo de "_raro"_, se encargaba de hacerlo él cada vez que venía.

-Lo siento, Steve, no pretendía…

-Volvamos al almacén, a ver si la policía tiene algo.

El moreno caminó con paso decidido seguido por su compañera. Cuando llegaron, Howard les esperaba impaciente.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-Creo que sí, me parece que he descubierto por dónde ha salido nuestro hombre misterioso.- dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

* * *

><p>Estaba claro que tenía que salir de allí… pero, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más difícil era para él. No podía dejar de temblar y estaba sudando tanto que, entre la pérdida de sangre y aquello, estaba convencido de que se iba a deshidratar en cuestión de horas.<p>

Se envolvió en una manta y, con gran esfuerzo, se incorporó e intentó llegar a la puerta. Su propia lentitud le resultaba exasperante, pero no podía permitirse movimientos bruscos o apresurados, si no quería arriesgarse a caer desplomado allí mismo. Por supuesto, la puerta estaba cerrada, su Annie Wilkes personal no se iba a arriesgar a que se le escapase el cautivo[1] . Lentamente miró a su alrededor, apoyándose en la pared para combatir el mareo que sentía. Las ventanas de la habitación estaban tapiadas, claro, no iba a tener tanta suerte. Se acercó a una de ellas e intentó alcanzarla. Reunió toda la fuerza que pudo para intentar abrirla, pero no logró ningún éxito.

Oyó un ruido y unos pasos que se acercaban. La puerta se abrió.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí de pie?

-¿Qué hora es?

-¿Cómo dices? Tienes fiebre y estás desvariando.

-He preguntado. ¿Qué? ¿Hora? ¿Es?- No sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para hablar en ese tono tan autoritario, pero Danny se felicitó mentalmente por ello.

-Las tres y cuarto.

-¿Han pasado más de tres horas? Escucha, tienes que llevarme al hospital- ¿Cuántas veces había dicho eso ya?- No sé si se ha dañado algún órgano, me parece que aún sangro un poco y estoy casi convencido de que la bala está ahí y seguramente la herida se está infectando - la verdad es que si lo decía así, su estado era peor que lamentable… y tenía que estar muy desesperado para estar intentando razonar con la persona que lo tenía secuestrado.

-¡No! No irás al hospital. Si vas, te encontrará.

-¿Quién me encontrará?

-Él. Y te apartará de mi lado. No lo permitiré.

En serio… ¿No era bastante complicada su vida ya como para ahora convertirse en la maldita "Misery"[2]?

* * *

><p>[1] Annie Wilkes: personaje de la novela "Misery" de Stephen King.<p>

[2] Cuando escribí esto no me había dado cuenta de que, en la versión cinematográfica, el actor que hace de Paul Sheldon, el escritor secuestrado, era James Caan, el padre de Scott. Cuando me di cuenta, me pareció incluso más divertido y decidí dejarlo así.


	6. Chapter 6

No podría publicar sin acordarme de las personas maravillosas que han dejado reviews... al resto que lee, si es que lo lee, me gustaría saber qué opináis, si creéis que hay cosas que se puedan cambiar, por ejemplo, y cosas así, la verdad es que, cuando leemos, no nos damos cuenta de lo importantes que son nuestros comentarios para las personas que escriben... es apoyo, es cariño y son críticas constructivas que nos hacen mejorar!

Así que: **ana, Chaneta, lea1-santome**, **eminahinata** millones de gracias por vuestro apoyo continuo.

**Mcflurryta, CellyLS **gracias por vuestros ánimos y esos piropazos que me echáis siempre.

Y ahora sí, el capítulo...

* * *

><p>-Pues estaba con los demás policías, intentando descubrir lo que había pasado, cuando decidí centrarme en qué es lo que yo haría si fuese un secuestrador y pretendiese llevarme a un policía herido en medio de un tiroteo- les contaba Howard orgulloso de sus brillantes deducciones-. Así que me quedé un buen rato ahí- dijo señalando la zona en donde aún seguía el charco de sangre-, y llegué a la conclusión de que, lo primero que haría, sería esconderme. Total, que me puse a buscar un sitio adecuado, y entonces fue cuando lo vi…<p>

Steve empezaba a perder la paciencia, no lo gustaba ese sitio, desearía no tener que volver a ver la sangre de Danny en el suelo recordándole que cada minuto que pasaba podía ser fatídico para su amigo.

-¿Podías ir directamente al grano, Howard? No es que tengamos mucho tiempo…

El joven policía no pudo evitar que la decepción pasase por su rostro, pero asintió, de todas formas, comprendiendo la impaciencia del SEAL… nadie desconocía el fuerte vínculo que unía a los miembros del 5.0… mucho menos el de Mcgarrett y Williams. Señaló un enorme y desvencijado contenedor y caminó hacia él.

-Con la oscuridad no se aprecia demasiado, pero, si enfocas bien con la linterna aquí…- el policía apuntó al suelo con la luz.

-Más sangre…- el corazón de Steve dio un vuelco.- Pero… ¿Cómo han salido de aquí?

-Eso me pregunté yo- sí, Howard estaba orgulloso de sí mismo… pero, al fin y al cabo, estaba resolviendo él solito ese misterio, así que bien podía presumir-. Y de pronto, vi esa ranura en el suelo.

-¡Una trampilla!- el marine se lanzó a abrirla deseando que Howard se hubiese ahorrado toda la palabrería y les hubiese llevado directamente al lugar, sin embargo, podía oír la voz de Danny en su cabeza diciéndole _"Sé amable con el muchacho, está empezando y lo ha hecho muy bien. Unas palabras de elogio no le van a hacer daño." _Así que felicitó al policía antes de bajar por la escalera que había aparecido ante ellos. Le condujo a un sótano donde también había restos de sangre que se dirigían a una puerta. Ésta daba a un solar en donde había varios coches aparcados. Por supuesto, allí no había cámaras de seguridad, pero frente al acceso al solar había una joyería de la que, probablemente, sí podrían sacar algo.

* * *

><p><em> "Impresionante" <em>se dijo Danny. Necesitaba que alguien le explicase por qué cada vez que abría los ojos se encontraba dentro de aquella cama… era como vivir en una especie de bucle espantoso. Ahora que lo recordaba, había estado allí, en pie, intentando razonar y una nueva oleada de dolor le invadió tan fuertemente que él mismo tuvo que dirigirse a la cama para poder respirar.

Giró la cabeza y, lo que vio, le sorprendió como pocas cosas lo habían hecho. Su secuestrador estaba allí, hecho un ovillo, al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Estás mejor? Estaba preocupado- le dijo.

-Si en realidad estuvieses preocupado, procurarías que recibiese asistencia médica.

-No quiero que te encuentren. Si lo hacen te llevarán con ellos y no volveré a verte. No querrás verme más. Nadie quiere verme nunca…

Vale, lo primero que quería Danny dejar claro es que aquello _no _era _Síndrome de Estocolmo, _estaba condenadamente seguro de que no lo era, pero, en ese momento, el detective Williams sintió pena por la persona que estaba acurrucada junto a él.

-No es cierto- dijo, y no había pasado tantos años en la policía como para no saber aprovechar aquella situación.

* * *

><p>Nunca hay nada fácil, y resultó desalentador el número de coches que habían entrado y salido del solar en la franja horaria que interesaba a los miembros del 5.0, quienes se encontraron con lo que, para ellos, era una lista demasiado larga, un montón de personas a las que interrogar y muchas coartadas que comprobar.<p>

Steve comprobaba los nombres de los propietarios de los coches mientras iba tachando a aquellos que iban descartando. De pronto, algo atrajo su atención.

-Chin, creo que tengo algo- dijo asomándose a la puerta.

* * *

><p>-Me siento un tanto enjaulado aquí- a Danny no le gustaba nada cómo le estaba temblando la voz en ese momento… bueno, la voz y todo él…<p>

Su secuestrador le miró fijamente.

-¿No podrías abrir una de las ventanas? ¿Aunque sólo fuese un poquito? Me apetece respirar un poco del aroma de Hawaii- el rubio tuvo que contenerse para no hacer una mueca al oír sus propias palabras.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

-Nadie puede saber que estamos aquí.

Bueno, al menos lo había intentado, tal vez podía insistir un poco y… Miró al suelo, en dirección a donde estaban los zapatos de su captor… hojas, había hojas pegadas. No era un experto en la fauna y flora Hawaianos, pero podía hacerse una idea. Aguzó el oído, no se oía ruido de tráfico, ni de gente, ni siquiera del mar…

* * *

><p><em> "¿Jefe? Nuestro hombre no está en el trabajo" <em>le dijo la voz de Kono al otro lado del teléfono. Steve le dedicó una mirada triunfal a Chin, que sonrió. Estaban cerca.

Se trataba de una casa bastante modesta. Steve había esperado algo aún más humilde, un apartamento acorde con el que podía ser el sueldo del sospechoso, pero, de todas formas, aquella morada carecía de cualquier tipo de lujo.

Espiaron a través de las ventanas. No parecía haber nadie y tampoco se veía la furgoneta que habían visto en el vídeo por ninguna parte.

Se miraron, Chin hizo un gesto de asentimiento y el Capitán de fragata abrió la puerta de una fuerte patada.

Lo bueno de las casas pequeñas era, sobretodo, que se tardaba poco en registrarlas. Lo malo, era lo pronto que te dabas cuenta de que no encontrarías lo que estabas buscando. Danny no estaba allí.

Steve estaba dando su cuarta vuelta alrededor de la casa en busca de algún sótano subterráneo o alguna entrada a algún lugar en donde se pudiese esconder a un rehén. Oyó la voz de Chin, que le llamaba desde el interior.

-Deberías ver esto.

El marine subió las escaleras a toda velocidad. Su compañero no había encontrado a Danny, pero, al menos, su hallazgo les indicaba que no iban desencaminados en la búsqueda.

-¿Por qué crees que tiene una foto de Danny y Grace?- preguntó Chin tendiéndole la foto.

-Es la que le desapareció… estoy seguro. Y posiblemente aquellos sean sus gemelos, y aquel el bolígrafo que le regaló su antiguo compañero, y su reloj… y todo lo que Danny ha dicho que había perdido. Llevemos todas las pruebas al cuartel general, seguro que a Danny le alegrará recuperarlas cuando… bueno, si…- maldita sea, él era un SEAL, no le temblaba la voz, estaba acostumbrado a permanecer estoico ante cualquier situación, un SEAL no sobrevive si tiembla de ese modo, ni si el nudo de su estómago le impide respirar…

Chin puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo encontraremos, y va a estar bien- le aseguró el teniente. Y, en un intento por animar a su superior, le preguntó- ¿La postal también nos la llevamos?

-No, seguro que tiene más. Estoy convencido de que encarga cajas repletas de ellas sólo para ponérmelas delante de las narices cada cierto tiempo- añadió con una sonrisa cargada de cariño.


	7. Chapter 7

Como siempre, millones de gracias a: **ana, Chaneta, lea1-santome**, **eminahinata **por sus reviews... al resto, si es que lo hay... animaos! aún no me he comido a nadie por expresar su opinión...

Mi querida **Mcflurryta...** qué haría yo sin tus ánimos perpetuos y tus buenas palabras, que me quieres tanto que te lees todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza... (pobrecita mía)

**CellyLS... **quiero ser como tú... quiero escribir como tú... estoy tan emocionada con tu fic...

* * *

><p>Podía parecer que Daniel Williams siempre se estaba quejando, viendo la parte negativa de las cosas y manifestando su opinión de forma muy evidente, bueno, más bien era un hecho, pero mucha gente se sorprendería si lo viese en situaciones extremas.<p>

Esa era una faceta que pocos conocían del detective. Tal vez solo su familia, Rachel, Grace y los policías que habían sido sus compañeros allá en New Jersey.

De pronto, uno se encontraba con un Danny silencioso, obstinado y optimista, dependiendo de cual fuese la situación en concreto.

En ese momento, el detective estaba contento pues, el hecho de que aún siguiese vivo, indicaba que era prácticamente seguro que la bala no había dañado ningún órgano importante. Su parte pesimista-que también la tenía y siempre tenía algo que decir, acentuada por la sensación pegajosa de los sudores fríos que estaba sufriendo y ese temblor incontrolable-, le decía que, a pesar de todo, no debía alegrarse demasiado, puesto que tampoco es que estuviese rebosante de vida en aquel momento.

Así que ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que su plan funcionase.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo, pero sólo una llamada a tu hija.- Ron le tendió un teléfono desechable.

-Bueno, verás… Grace no tiene su teléfono, lo perdió cuando volvió a Jersey… tendré que hablar con su niñera.

-¿Y tu ex mujer?

-De viaje.- siendo optimistas de nuevo, el temblor debido a la pérdida de sangre ocultaba el temblor a ser descubierto en una mentira.

-Pues llama a su niñera.

-Necesito mi teléfono para ver el número.

Ron se sacó una batería del bolsillo, se dirigió a la silla donde estaba la ropa del policía y volvió a montar el teléfono. Se lo tendió para que pudiese marcar el código y buscar el número.

Nuevo punto negativo para los teléfonos táctiles, no eran prácticos cuando intentas teclear cualquier cosa con todo tu cuerpo temblando como el operario de una taladradora, maldita tecnología punta. Se decía Danny.

* * *

><p>-¡Tenemos señal!- el grito de Kono retumbó por todo el cuartel general y, de pronto, los miembros del 5.0 estaban alrededor de la joven.<p>

* * *

><p>-Hola, supongo que estoy hablando con la niñera- dijo Danny rezando para que todo saliese bien. Ron no le había hecho apagar su móvil, pero había vigilado muy atentamente al policía y se había asegurado de controlar a quién llamaba su rehén-. Necesito hablar con- Danny suspiró- <em>mi cielo.<em>

* * *

><p>Los miembros del 5.0 observaron cómo el ceño de Lori se fruncía tanto que parecía que sus cejas se habían fusionado en una. Steve vocalizó un "<em>¿Qué ocurre?",<em> y la perfiladora cubrió el altavoz de su teléfono móvil.

-Un tarado que pregunta por una niñera y dice que quiere hablar con "su cielo[1]".

Sin saber muy bien cómo, la rubia se encontró de repente con que su móvil ya no estaba en su mano. Steve caminaba frenético por la estancia mientras hablaba en susurros, convencido de que los latidos de su corazón se debían estar escuchando al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Danno?

* * *

><p>¿Se habría notado el suspiro de alivio? Posiblemente no, ya que Ron seguía sentado tranquilamente a los pies de la cama. Había vuelto a retirar la batería del móvil, sus amigos no habrían tenido tiempo de localizarlo con el GPS.<p>

-¡Hola!

**_ «-¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás herido? ¿Es grave?_****_»_**

-Hey, cariño, no hables tanto. Danno tiene cosas que hacer. Sólo quería avisarte de que vamos a tener que posponer nuestra excursión…

**_ «-¿Cómo dices?_****_»_******

-Sí, ya lo sé. Ya sé que te apetecía muchísimo ir a ese bosque tan bonito- bueno, no tenía mucha idea de si estaba en un bosque o en la jungla, pero estaba a punto de entrar en shock en una casa sin ventanas, se podría decir que era imposible hacerlo mejor. Ron le hizo señas para que cortase la comunicación.- Tengo que dejarte… procura no meterte en líos y te dejaré tomar esos dulces que tanto te gustan. No olvides que _Danno te quiere…_recuérdalo siempre… y recuérdaselo al monito[2].

* * *

><p>Steve se quedó mirando al teléfono, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su amigo no estaba bien, se le notaba claramente en la voz… y la despedida… era una despedida de verdad, no era algo que Danny hiciese para disimular. Le había dicho adiós y le había encargado cuidar de Grace, procurar que ésta no se olvidase de cuánto la quería… El SEAL había afrontado muchas cosas terribles a lo largo de su vida, pero una de ellas no iba a ser comunicarle a Grace que su adorado padre había… No, ni siquiera iba a pensar en ello, traería a Danny de vuelta.<p>

-Se ha ido, hemos perdido la señal- informó Kono que había estado intentando localizar la llamada.

-¿Alguien me va a explicar qué ha ocurrido?

-Es posible que Ron estuviese controlando la llamada, si es que es Ron quien lo tiene- dijo Chin.

-"_Esos dulces que tanto te gustan"- _el Capitán no pudo evitar sonreír ante la extrañada mirada de sus compañeros-. Danny me ha confirmado que el secuestrador es Ron, fue bueno su intento de eliminar sospechas, cuando nos preguntó por "_el detective Williams_" en la cafetería… Danny también ha mencionado una excursión al bosque.

-La señal provenía de algún sitio ubicado en este perímetro… por aquí hay un bosque- informó Kono.- Ha sido muy ingenioso- añadió con orgullo-, sabía que entenderías lo de la niñera.

Lori tuvo que admitir que era cierto, en el fondo su desafortunado comentario sobre ser la niñera del 5.0 había servido para que Danny pudiese contactar con ellos.

-Vamos, "_cielo_", pongámonos a trabajar- bromeó Kono algo más animada ahora que sabía que su querido _haole _seguía vivo. Steve le dirigió una mirada y la joven puso los ojos en blanco-. Ya sé que sólo Danny puede llamarte así, no hace falta que te enfurruñes, era sólo una broma- añadió dándole unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro. El capitán se giró hacia Chin quien se encogió de hombros.

* * *

><p>[1] [1] Nuevamente uso la palabra "Cielo" como sustituto de "Babe" porque necesitaba un término cariñoso que fuese neutro, vamos, que valiese para hombre y para mujer.<p>

[2] Todos sabemos que Danny llama monito a su hija a estas alturas, ¿no?


	8. Chapter 8

**ana, Chaneta, lea1-santome**, **eminahinata, ****Mcflurryta, ****CellyLS: **Gracias por todo!

* * *

><p>Ron volvía a estar acurrucado junto a Danny. Esta vez incluso se había atrevido a rodear el brazo del detective con el suyo.<p>

-¿Qué es eso del "monito"?- preguntó Ron

-Grace…- el policía sentía cómo sus pensamientos fluían despacio.

-Le dijiste a Grace que le dijese al monito que "Danno le quiere".

La realidad golpeó al rubio con fuerza, casi mete la pata y tira todo por la borda. No había sacrificado su llamada a Grace para fastidiarlo todo ahora.

-Es un juguete que tiene, siempre que le digo a Grace que la quiero, me dice que tengo que querer a su mono también- sólo esperaba que su mentira fuese convincente, los niños hacían cosas así a menudo, ¿no?

-Quieres mucho a tu hija.

-Más que a nada en el mundo. No voy a volver a verla, ¿verdad?- preguntó el policía con angustia. Ron guardó silencio, ojalá sus padres le hubiesen querido a él la mitad de lo que ese hombre amaba a su hija…

-Tengo sed.- Dijo Danny al cabo de un rato.

-No puedes beber-dijo el dependiente clavando su mirada en el rubio.

-Tiene gracia, no me voy a curar por arte de magia, ¿qué importa un poco de agua? No me encuentro bien…

-¿Qué sientes?

-¿Qué qué siento?- jadeó el policía. En su cabeza aparecían miles de palabras que quería decir y que, de hecho, diría si hablar no le costase tanto esfuerzo ni fuese tan doloroso el simple hecho de respirar-. Me parece que no me queda mucho tiempo.

-Estás helado- Ron salió de la habitación y regresó con un par de mantas que depositó sobre el cuerpo del detective.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Tenía que salvarte.

-¿Salvarme? Me reiría si no doliese tanto.

-Te dispararon, no quería que te ocurriese nada más.

-Realmente te dispararon a ti- y ahora, Danny se preguntaba por qué habían escogido ese momento para hablar. Lo único que él quería era cerrar los ojos y dejar de sentir…

-Nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí, nunca nadie me había hablado con la amabilidad con la que lo hiciste tú, nadie me había sonreído jamás.

Nuevamente, Danny sintió cómo la rabia crecía en su interior, nadie debería sufrir aquello, nadie merecía ser menospreciado, maltratado… La gente debería hacerse responsable de sus actos… Apretó ligeramente el brazo de Ron, un gesto de comprensión antes de perder la consciencia de nuevo. El dependiente se quedó mirándolo un rato, antes de tomar una determinación y salir de allí.

* * *

><p>-Parece ser que la cabaña pertenecía a sus abuelos. Cuando éstos murieron, pasó a la propiedad del familiar vivo más cercano- Chin envió varias imágenes a las pantallas-. La madre de Ron murió asesinada por su padre, que se suicidó después. Nuestro hombre sufrió una gran variedad de abusos físicos y mentales, según los informes médicos. La gente que lo conoce dice que no tenía amigos, ni familia, ni pareja… era un tipo raro y solitario.<p>

-No me extraña que se haya obsesionado con Danny- dijo Steve sintiendo pena por ese hombre y sabiendo el daño que hacía la soledad-, él tenía razón al afirmar que parecía que nadie hubiese sonreído nunca al dependiente...

-Por supuesto, él lo hizo, y causó una fuerte impresión en el hombre solitario- añadió Kono.

-Esa gente suele resultar peligrosa cuando se obcecan en algo- comentó Lori.

-¿Atracción fatal?- dijo la morena.

-Algo así- continuó la perfiladora.

-Vayamos a investigar esa cabaña- dijo Steve bruscamente después de que pasase por su cabeza la imagen de Ron metiendo a la mascota de Grace en una olla[1].

* * *

><p>Se disponían a salir del cuartel general cuando sonó el teléfono de Steve, el hombre miró la pantalla y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión confusa. Era el gobernador.<p>

-Mcgarret. […], la verdad es que ahora mismo es imposible. […]- el SEAL resopló algo enfadado-. No, no podemos, tenemos que… […] ¡Sé de sobra que usted es el gobernador!- sus compañeros le miraron sorprendidos-. Y yo le recuerdo que uno de los miembros de mi equipo está secuestrado y herido en este momento. […] No me puedo creer que me pida eso. […] Pues entonces, ¡renuncio! Si como miembro del 5.0 no puedo rescatar al detective Williams, lo haré como Steve Mcgarrett, y nadie…

Chin le arrebató el teléfono antes de que el Marine dijese más cosas de las que se pudiese arrepentir después.

-¿Gobernador? […] Sí, soy el teniente Kelly. […] No, es el stress, ya sabe, no lo ha dicho en serio…

-¿Cómo que no lo he dicho en serio?- Steve era arrastrado por Kono al interior de su oficina- ¡SÍ QUE LO HE DICHO EN SERIO!- gritó.

-Como comprenderá, es un asunto que nos tiene muy ocupados- continuaba el hawaiano- […] Sí, prioridad absoluta. […] Desconocemos la gravedad de las heridas […] Desde luego, señor, nos encargaremos de ello en cuanto podamos. Sí, pediremos informes a la policía. Ah, sobre lo de la renuncia… […] Muchas gracias, señor.

Chin emitió un suspiro al colgar y se dirigió a la oficina en la que su prima trataba de tranquilizar a un SEAL furioso.

-¿Por qué me has quitado el teléfono?

El teniente enarcó las cejas y decidió atacar en donde le dolía a su jefe.

-¿Qué crees que diría Danny si se enterase de que habías renunciado a tu puesto para salvarlo?

Steve se dejó caer en la silla como si toda la energía que irradiaba segundos antes se hubiese agotado de repente. Por supuesto que se enfadaría, y se encargaría de hacérselo saber con un montón de palabras y gestos, pero en ese momento lo único que quería Steve era llegar a tiempo, encontrarlo vivo para, precisamente, poder escucharlo una y otra vez. Si para eso tenía que renunciar a su puesto, lo haría. Era lo justo, Danny había renunciado a muchas cosas, en su día, por él. Se lo debía, ero lo menos que podía hacer.

-No pienso ir ahora hasta allí. No iré hasta que Danny esté a salvo.- musitó.

-No lo haremos, la policía está allí y les ayudaremos en cuanto podamos.

-Pero yo ya no…

-El gobernador no acepta tu renuncia. Sabe que no se puede razonar con vosotros cuando uno de los dos necesita ayuda, ha tenido que aguantar a Danny en su despacho, todos los días, proclamando tu inocencia cuando estabas en la cárcel[2].

-Muy bien, ¿me vais a explicar qué ha ocurrido?- dijo una impaciente Kono.

-Ha habido un tiroteo en un hospital- informó Chin-, se han llevado a una enfermera como rehén y hay tres heridos.

-¿Asunto de drogas?- preguntó Lori.

-No lo sabemos- Chin continuó mientras Steve seguía mirando al suelo. El SEAL se levantó.

-Vayamos a por Danny.

* * *

><p>Howard entró en el cuartel general con la cara enrojecida como si acabase de correr por toda la isla. Se inclinó para recuperar el aliento.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Os habéis enterado del ataque al hospital?

-Sí- respondió Steve-. ¿Has venido corriendo desde allí?

El policía sonrió algo avergonzado.

-No, aparqué algo lejos y antes me había recorrido las escaleras de emergencias del hospital, no estoy tan en forma como creía…

-No nos encargamos del asunto del hospital, de momento- y Steve no quería resultar tan cortante, pero esa tarde todo el mundo parecía querer impedirles llegar hasta Danny y eso le estaba sacando de quicio.

-Mira esto- dijo tendiéndole una par de fotografías.

* * *

><p>[1] Me refiero a una escena de la película antes citada.<p>

[2] Vale, esto me lo he inventado, pero tampoco es que sea difícil de creer.


	9. Chapter 9

**lea1-santome**, **eminahinata, Arthanis...** qué deciros, gracias por vuestros comentarios!

**Mcflurryta,** si alguien me lincha por este capítulo es también culpa tuya, que fuiste la que me ayudó a escoger la escena de entre las tres que tenía.

**C****ellyLS: **te echo de menos, ¿Cuándo vas a publicar el próximo capítulo de tu fic? Recuerda que este capítulo va dedicado única y exclusivamente a ti.

Aviso de que este es el casi penúltimo capítulo. Digo casi penúltimo porque queda uno más... y un epílogo que publicaré a parte para los/las Mcdannistas que quieran slash.

* * *

><p>-Este hombre tiene que ir al hospital… está muy grave.<p>

-Tienes que curarlo- Ron estaba apuntando a la cabeza de la enfermera con el arma de Danny. La verdad, hubiese preferido un cirujano, pero en medio del caos que se desató, no pudo aspirar a más.

-¿Es un compinche tuyo?

-No te he traído para hacer preguntas- se notaba que estaba nervioso, la enfermera debería centrarse en Danny y no perder el tiempo tontamente.

-La herida posiblemente está infectada y necesita cirugía. Hay que extraer la bala, pero antes hay que comprobar que ningún órgano esté dañado- Jennifer dejó a un lado sus prejuicios y examinó al enfermo. Fuese o no aliado del hombre que había irrumpido a tiros en el hospital y la había sacado de allí con un arma apuntándole, el herido estaba grave y necesitaba ayuda urgente.

Ron salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta mientras la enfermera continuaba retirando algunas de las vendas con cuidado de no provocar una nueva hemorragia. Por lo que podía observar a simple vista, el rubio había perdido bastante sangre ya… lo sorprendente es que siguiese vivo.

-¿Quién… eres… tú?

Jennifer levantó la vista y se encontró con unos intensos ojos azules que la observaban.

-Tu amigo me ha secuestrado para que te cure- contestó con frialdad.

El hombre frunció el ceño, como intentando recordar.

-No es mi amigo- dijo al cabo de un rato-, es Annie Wilkes.

A pesar de la situación, Jennifer no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Annie Wilkes? ¿Entonces tú eres Paul Sheldon?

-No, soy Danniel Williams, del 5.0.

-¿Un policía?

-Sí… Y cuando Ron me secuestró, ya estaba herido, no ha sido él, fue en un tiroteo.

-¿Lo defiendes?

-Sólo trato de ser justo. El tío está loco, pero no me disparó.

-Me puso una pistola en la cabeza.

-Entonces se le está yendo la situación de las manos- Danny intentó incorporarse, pero la enfermera lo detuvo con una mano sobre su pecho y una firme determinación en sus ojos castaño-oscuros.

-No te muevas.

-Tienes que irte de aquí. Se está descontrolando. Tal vez pueda distraerlo mientras tú escapas.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Si intento huir, vendrá a buscarme, será el momento en que tú aproveches para…

-¿Intentar huir?- Jennifer sacudió sus negros cabellos-. ¡Pero si apenas puedes mantenerte consciente!- dijo observando con algo de asombro la lucha interna del detective para evitar desmayarse de nuevo-. Lo raro es que aún estés vivo- musitó-. ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

-A las 11:30 fue el tiroteo… luego todo fue algo confuso… Pero mi compañero dice que soy muy testarudo- dijo con una débil sonrisa antes de comenzar a toser. Jennifer miró preocupada la sangre que acababa de brotar de la boca del policía. La limpió mientras éste le enviaba una mirada tranquilizadora-. No te preocupes, _Super-SEAL _vendrá pronto y nos sacará de aquí.- Después, el rubio perdió su batalla y se desmayó de nuevo. Jennifer se mordió el labio, preocupada, si ese tal "Super-SEAL" iba a aparecer, más le valía hacerlo pronto, por el bien de su amigo.

* * *

><p>A pesar de protestar, quejarse continuamente y de su cinismo a veces, Steve sabía que Danny era una gran persona.<p>

Varias veces había tenido que detenerse porque su compañero había desaparecido mientras caminaban porque había visto a un ciego a punto de cruzar un semáforo en rojo, o a una ancianita cuya carga parecía ser pesada. No es que el Marine ignorase esos hechos, sino que, como la mayoría de la gente, no estaba tan atento y se le pasaban por alto. Danny, en cambio, sí lo estaba. Y era asombroso cómo de repente se detenía para preguntarle a alguien que parecía estar atendiendo a otra persona si iba todo bien y si necesitaban que llamase a un médico cuando el propio Steve ni se había percatado de que había gente ahí. O correr al encuentro del hijo de una víctima, que acababa de salir del instituto y se dirigía a casa ignorante del hecho de que acababan de matar a su padre, para tratar de evitarle el trago de encontrarse la escena sin saber qué había ocurrido.

Sí, Danny era una gran persona y por eso era un gran policía, se preocupaba por los demás. Era la clase de héroe que pasaba desapercibido, el héroe del día a día… a pesar de que el detective se pasase el día llamando superhombre a su compañero.

Lo que Steve jamás creyó, y podría apostar a que su amigo tampoco se lo esperaba, era que aquella cualidad suya fuese a traerle problemas… hasta ese día terrible.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Kono acercándose a su jefe y mirando con intensidad las ventanas tapiadas. Les había costado lo suyo localizar la cabaña, a pesar de tener la dirección. Una vuelta alrededor les indicó que, efectivamente, la furgoneta que habían visto salir del solar estaba allí, bastante bien oculta para cualquiera que no fuese un SEAL ansioso por encontrar a su mejor amigo.

-No sabemos qué puede estar ocurriendo ahí dentro- dijo Chin.

-Pero Ron no hará daño a Danny, ¿no?- dijo la morena con ansiedad.

-Depende de Danny, si le ha hecho enfadar o no. Cuando el obsesionado no consigue lo que quiere, se puede volver violento. Ya sabéis, eso de "Mío o de nadie". Así…- Lori fue interrumpida por tres pares de ojos que la miraban con furia-. Será mejor que me calle-murmuró.

-Esa es una gran idea- contestó Steve.

* * *

><p>Jennifer empapó de nuevo la gasa en el agua y la pasó por el rostro del policía, como era de esperar, la infección había avanzado y el sudor frío había dado paso a un brote de fiebre.<p>

Ron entró en la habitación y dirigió una mirada preocupada hacia la cama. Apartó a la enfermera y cogió la gasa. Danny parpadeó.

-Hey- susurró el secuestrador-. ¡Hola! ¿Has vuelto con nosotros?

A la joven enfermera no dejaba de sorprenderle la forma en que Ron interactuaba con el policía. Era dulce, amable, y lo trataba como si no hubiese nada más en el universo… nada que ver con la personalidad retraída y brusca que tenía el resto del tiempo.

-¿Qué has hecho, Ron?

La expresión del hombre cambió, en sus facciones se dibujó el miedo a un nuevo rechazo.

-Sólo quería ayudarte- contestó con la voz que tendría un niño pequeño que ha roto el jarrón favorito de su madre intentando limpiarle el polvo. Danny, a pesar de su salud bastante precaria, sabía que lo único que Ron quería era un poco de comprensión y que si ahora lo estropeaba, aquello iba a acabar de forma bastante trágica, así que le habló con toda la dulzura que pudo.

-No puedes amenazar a la gente con armas, Ron. No está bien. Tienes que dejar marchar a esa señorita.

La "señorita" en cuestión observaba la escena desde un rincón del cuarto sin creerse lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Era como estar en medio de un telefilm.

El secuestrador negó con la cabeza.

-No, le avisará y le dirá que estás aquí.

-¿A quién?

-Al alto… él te quiere sólo para él, no dejará que estés conmigo. Además, ella tiene que ayudarme.

Jennifer no supo de dónde lo había sacado, pero ahora mismo Ron empuñaba un enorme cuchillo y se disponía a extraer la bala del cuerpo del policía, que abrió los ojos, aterrado.

-Ron… no… espera… ¿A dónde vas con eso?... No lo hagas…

La joven miró desesperada a su alrededor, en busca de algún objeto que le sirviese.

Y, de pronto, el caos reinó.

* * *

><p>-Ya está aquí la ambulancia. Saben que la situación puede ser grave, así que a un par de kilómetros, lo suficientemente lejos como para que Ron no se dé cuenta, hay un helicóptero esperando- informó Chin acercándose de nuevo al grupo.<p>

La policía tenía la cabaña rodeada y esperaba instrucciones en silencio.

-Tenemos que pensar en una forma de entrar…- Howard cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro, inquieto. Steve le miró con simpatía, el joven había demostrado ser muy leal, tenía que recordar comentárselo al gobernador, para que lo tuviese en cuenta. Iba a decir algo cuando un grito de dolor desgarró el silencio.

Mientras se precipitaban hacia la entrada, pudieron percibir el sonido de algo al romperse, pero lo que, sin duda alguna, aceleró su carrera, fue el tercero de los sonidos que les llegó, un disparo.

* * *

><p>Ron hundió el cuchillo en la piel del rubio e intentó alcanzar el proyectil sin escuchar las súplicas de Jennifer y del propio enfermo. El dolor fue demasiado para Danny, que, pese a que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, no fue capaz de reprimir un grito ante aquel terrible dolor.<p>

-No quería hacerte daño – musitó el dependiente retirándose asustado.

Ese fue el momento en que la valiente enfermera golpeó al hombre por detrás con la lámpara que estaba en la mesa que tenía junto a ella.

Con lo que no contaban era con que Ron siguiese teniendo el arma.

-Ron, tira eso. Tíralo antes de que hagas daño a alguien…- Danny no tenía muy claro qué había pasado. Posiblemente el propio sonido del disparo había elevado su adrenalina y por eso ahora mismo estaba sentado en la cama, apretando las sábanas contra su de nuevo abierta y sangrante herida, mientras trataba desesperadamente de impedir que el hombre hiciese alguna locura más.

-Ha intentado herirme- decía Ron apuntando a Jennifer. El primer disparo había dado de lleno en un espejo, y ahora la enfermera se aferraba a un trozo del mismo. No es que fuese de gran ayuda contra un arma de fuego, pero como apoyo moral cumplía bien su misión.

-Pero se arrepiente, y tú la perdonarás.

-No te muevas…- el secuestrador giró la cabeza en dirección al policía que intentaba levantarse.

-Devuélveme mi pistola.

-¡No me hagas dispararte!

-Ron…

-¡Cinco-cero! ¡Tira el arma!

Por supuesto Steve tenía que entrar dando una patada a la puerta… bueno, Danny ya se lo había imaginado atravesando la ventana, o estampando _su _coche contra la pared de la casa, así que no dejaba de ser un logro.

-Tú…- dijo Ron- No te lo llevarás de mi lado.

-Suelta esa pistola, Ron.

-Él no quiere estar contigo. No puedes obligarle- dijo una voz.

_"¿Quién ha dejado hablar a ese policía? Ah, menos mal que Lori le da un codazo y le dice que no se hace así… en serio… ¿Quién le ha dejado hablar?"_

-¡Es mentira! Danny, diles que es mentira.

Pero Danny no podía decir nada, se quedó de pie, viendo como la sangre salía a borbotones y dirigió una mirada suplicante a Steve antes de caer desplomado.

-¿Danny?- preguntó el dependiente con la voz rota.

Si alguien ahora le pregunta a Jennifer por aquella tarde, ella jurará que no vio al SEAL dirigirse al lugar en donde su amigo había caído. Primero no estaba ahí, y de pronto sí lo estaba.

-Danny… eh, Danny… Vamos, no me hagas esto… no ahora, ahora no…- suplicaba el Marine, que parecía haber olvidado que frente a él estaba un desquiciado con un arma en la mano, mientras trataba de reanimar a su compañero.

La realidad sacudió a Ron. Por su culpa, la única persona que se había preocupado por él y le había dirigido unas palabras amables estaba a punto de perder la vida. Con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a repetir "Yo no quería… no era mi intención" mientras dirigía el arma a su sien.

-¡No, espera! ¡No lo hagas!- gritó Steve, pero el hombre no hizo caso y apretó el gatillo.

* * *

><p>Nota sobretodo para eminahinata, que le gusta Ron tanto como a mí: Debo decir que tenía tres opciones para Ron... adoraba a ese personaje, en serio, me dio tanta pena que se suicidara... pero la idea de un psiquiátrico me parecía terrible, estaría allí, solo (porque vale, Danny es encantador y probablemente iría a visitarle, pero eso posiblemente aumentase su obsesión, y sería peor, creo yo)<p>

Aún puedo indultarlo, de todas formas, tengo las otras opciones ahí.


	10. Chapter 10

**lea1-santome**, **eminahinata, Arthanis...** Gracias por ser valientes y comentar!

**Mcflurryta,** Con lo que te gustó este capítulo... te lo voy a dedicar a ti.

**C****ellyLS: **pero qué bien me cayó la enfermera!... será porque la persona en la que está basada es encantadora?

Bueno, para aquellos que quieran Bromance intenso, donde dos hombres se pueden manifestar cariño sin ser nada más, aquí llega el capítulo final...

Para los Mcdannistas como yo, estad atentos/as, porque publicaré un epílogo slash como obra independiente.

¿Tengo que suplicar por los comentarios? De rodillas, implorante, me tenéis desde el capítulo 1!

* * *

><p>Cirugía, cuidados intensivos… cuando por fin permitieron al 5.0 estar al lado de su compañero, el SEAL ya había estado a punto de dejar K.O. a tres enfermeros y dos médicos que tuvieron la mala suerte de pasar por allí y no tener ni idea de a qué paciente podía estar refiriéndose el hombre.<p>

Después, el moreno no se apartó de su lado, largos días de angustia en los que sólo se había concedido el tiempo necesario para ducharse e ir al entierro de Ron. Sabía que Danny hubiese querido estar.

-Tienes que dormir- le dijo Kono un día.

-Ya duermo.

-Dar cabezadas en un sofá de hospital no es dormir- corroboró Chin, que acababa de llegar de casa de Danny. Como habían sospechado, una llave que encontraron en la casa del dependiente era una copia de las del rubio. Steve recordó un día en que su amigo había tenido que regresar a la pastelería porque le habían desaparecido las llaves. Posiblemente Ron se las cogió en un descuido e hizo una copia. Luego sólo tenía que entrar para coger lo que quisiese del detective.

-He dormido en sitios peores.

Los primos se miraron y sacudieron la cabeza, como si no supiesen ya que era imposible razonar con su jefe…

Lori entró con la comida. Por supuesto, Steve se negaba a soltar la mano de su compañero, con lo que sólo comía si le llevaban bocadillos, sándwiches o cosas por el estilo.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó mirando al detective con preocupación.

-Los médicos dicen que está mejorando- le contestó Chin. La perfiladora asintió con la cabeza.

-Danny… ¿Por qué no despiertas?- susurró el marine con un sollozo ahogado.

-Necesita reposo, Steve. Su cuerpo tiene que descansar… ha estado consciente más tiempo del que debiera, necesita este tiempo.

A pesar de guardar silencio, el SEAL no estaba conforme. Ver a su amigo inmóvil era algo a lo que no estuviese acostumbrado, era raro, era antinatural…

* * *

><p>Pasar las noches en el hospital no es que fuese agradable. Steve no se permitía demasiado tiempo de sueño, por temor a que su amigo lo necesitase cuando él estuviese descansando. Todo estaba más tranquilo por las noches, reinaba una especie de pseudo-silencio en donde los susurros del personal y el sonido de las máquinas que controlaban las constantes vitales del policía resultaban ruidos ensordecedores.<p>

Era un ambiente demasiado propicio para pensar en lo que podía haber ocurrido.

El Capitán de Fragata Steve Mcgarrett era un hombre que siempre había permanecido estoico ante la adversidad.

Nunca nadie de su equipo le había visto manifestar algo que no fuese una firme determinación.

Nunca nadie le había visto llorar…

…tal vez porque casi nunca lloraba.

Esa noche lloró.

Lloró recordando la expresión de su amigo antes de caer al suelo.

Lloró recordando aquel charco de sangre.

Lloró recordando que, ese día, lo único que Danny había querido habían sido unos malditos pasteles de chocolate.

Lloró porque aquel pensamiento le había hecho sonreír.

Lloró recordando a Grace, que le había dado un fuerte abrazo dándole gracias por salvar a su Danno, y que después se había quedado allí, sentada sobre sus rodillas mientras acariciaba el rostro de su padre hasta quedarse dormida en su regazo.

-Él sabía que usted llegaría- dijo una voz a su espalda. El hombre se giró. Jennifer estaba en la puerta-. Porque supongo que usted es "Super-SEAL"

Steve sonrió.

-Así me llama, a veces- contestó mirando con cariño al hombre que estaba en la cama-. Pero esta vez, no llegué a tiempo.

-No ha sido culpa suya.

-Sí, lo ha sido. No debí meterme en aquel maldito almacén sin refuerzos. Danny siempre decía que algún día conseguiría que le matasen… ese día casi llega.

-Nadie podía prever lo que pasó.

Él debía haberlo hecho, se repetía Steve. Todo aquello se había podido evitar.

* * *

><p>El Capitán Mcgarrett se despertó sobresaltado cuando sintió una mano acariciarle el cabello. Se había quedado dormido sentado, con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, que descansaban sobre la cama de su amigo.<p>

-Buenos días.

Steve levantó la cabeza. Danny le dirigió una sonrisa cansada, era el fantasma de su brillante sonrisa de siempre, pero estaba allí.

-¡Estás despierto!

-Sí, me he dado cuenta.

-Hay que avisar a los médicos, tengo que llamar a Chin y al resto, y a Grace, le alegrará tanto saber que estás de vuelta…

-Steve… ¿Estás balbuceando?

Su amigo le miró, interrogante.

-Llevo un buen rato despierto. Los médicos ya han pasado por aquí y las enfermeras ya han avisado a los demás.

-¿Un rato despierto?

El rubio asintió.

-¿Y no me has avisado?

-Parecías necesitar dormir… dime que mi aspecto no es tan espantoso como el tuyo.

Steve soltó una carcajada.

-Es peor, de hecho. Escucha… Danny…

-No, no voy a escucharte decir que esto ha sido culpa tuya. Y ya sé que siempre digo que todo es tu culpa, pero, definitivamente, esto no lo fue.

-Pero es que…

-Nada de peros. Te metiste en un almacén desoyendo mis consejos, cierto. Me dispararon, cierto, pero nadie podía imaginarse lo que ocurrió después.

-Danny…

-Por favor, Steve… Ahora mismo vas a ir a casa, a dormir 24 horas. Y mañana vuelves y me dices, textualmente _"Danny, tienes toda la razón, nada ha pasado por mi causa. Me alegro de que estés bien… en cuanto salgas de aquí te invitaré a todas las cervezas que puedas tomar, e incluso llevaré mi cartera"_

El SEAL no pudo reprimir su carcajada. Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, se había dado cuenta de lo importantes que eran para él todas las peroratas de su amigo.

Sin embargo no fue a dormir. Sólo fue a por un café en cuanto sus compañeros del 5.0 llegaron. Cuando regresó, Grace estaba con ellos. Danny la abrazaba con fuerza mientras le repetía sin cesar lo mucho que la quería, lo importante que era para ella.

Los demás observaban la escena con un nudo en el estómago, sabían que todo aquello era por Ron, por el niño que tenía una familia que no le quería, por el niño que jamás había tenido a nadie que se preocupase por él, por el hombre al que jamás nadie había tratado con amabilidad… hasta que Danny pasó por su vida.

* * *

><p>-Gracias.<p>

Steve levantó la vista. Volvían a estar solos.

-¿Por qué?

-Has ido al entierro de Ron.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer. Sabía que tú hubieses querido ir.

-No era mala persona. No merecía morir.

-Lo sé… Chin ha arreglado todo para tu cambio de arma, supusimos que no querrías usar la tuya después de que Ron la utilizase para… Danny, lo siento tanto…

El policía tragó saliva mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar por las lágrimas que querían derramar por el pobre dependiente.

-Sé que no pudiste detenerlo. No podías haber adivinado su reacción.

El Marine miró sus manos, intentando no recordar el momento en que Danny yacía inmóvil en sus brazos mientras Ron se llevaba el arma a la cabeza.

-Steve…

-¿Recuerdas aquella enfermedad que me dijiste? ¿Urbach-Wiethe? Estoy seguro de que no la tengo. Estaba aterrado. Creí que te perdíamos, Danny. Pensé que habíamos llegado demasiado tarde.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa, sabiendo que ese no iba a ser el momento de derrumbarse, al menos, no el suyo.

-¿Y perderme la ocasión de que me expliques por qué entre mis objetos recuperados _no _está mi postal de Nueva Jersey?

El líder del 5.0 se echó a reír y el policía sonrió, satisfecho. Su amigo tenía que dejar de sentirse el responsable de todo lo que ocurriese a la gente que le rodeaba, si para ello tenía que llenarle la vida de postales de su tierra, lo haría sin dudar.


End file.
